


Fidget

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autistic Headcanons [42]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: ADHD Fourth Doctor, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor, Autistic Fourth Doctor, Family, Fidget cube, Fluff, Gift Fic, Multi, Parent AU, Parenthood, Stim Toys, Stimming, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Susan buys her Par a new stim toy.





	Fidget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pearlislove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/gifts).



> Written for Pearlislove, who gave me the following prompt:
> 
> The Doctor (Doctor of your choice) play with a fidget cube.
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> For anyone who doesn't know, this is a fidget cube: https://www.officialfidgetcube.com/

“I’ve got something for you, Par,” Susan said, approaching the Doctor in the TARDIS control room.

He looked up. Susan was smiling and had her hands behind her back.

“I bought you a present when we were in the twenty first century,” she said. “I saw it in a shop and thought you’d like it.”

The Doctor smiled. “A present? Thanks, sweetheart. What is it?”

Susan took her hand from behind her back and held it out towards him. She was holding what looked like a small cube. “It’s called a Fidget Cube. It’s a stim toy. They’re really popular in the 2010s. Do you want to have a look?”

“Of course I do,” the Doctor said. “A Fidget Cube, eh?”

Smiling, he took the cube from Susan’s outstretched hand. It was white and made of smooth plastic that felt lovely against his fingers, with light blue objects sticking out of five of its sides. He ran his fingers over the different sides, smiling slightly at the wonderful noise one made when he clicked it. Each side did different things (clicking and spinning and turning), and he loved them all; but the one that looked like a light switch was his favourite. The whole cube was small and fit right in the palm of his hand, the perfect size.

The Doctor was slightly worried that he might lose it, considering how small it was, but that probably wouldn’t happen; especially as he was probably never going to put it down. It was perfect.

He stimmed with it (instantly feeling calmer and more focused) as he looked at his daughter. She looked expectant, obviously waiting for his reaction.

“Do you like it, Par?” Susan asked.

“Like it? I love it,” he said, grinning as he gave her a hug. “It’s perfect.”


End file.
